1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driver handles for interchangeable driver bits and, in particular, to handles of the ratcheting type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ratcheting drivers have heretofore been provided, as have drivers with interchangeable bits. One type of ratcheting driver for interchangeable bits is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,852. That patent discloses a ratcheting arrangement wherein a ratchet body is press-fitted into a recess in one end of a handle and a cap telescopes over the body for rotation with respect thereto. A fairly complex linkage mechanism transmits force from the rotating cap to a pair of pawls for controlling engagement thereof with a ratchet gear, in which one end of a bit shank is coaxially received. The force transmission from the cap to the pawl assembly is indirect and involves a multi-part assembly.